The Goddess' Promise
by NeverEndingLight
Summary: Long ago, Hera had made a promise to Zeus; she wouldn't have any children 'less Zeus was the sire. For years, she has kept that promise, until that fateful day. Meet Melia Cross, sole half-blood daughter of Hera. Trained and raised by wolves and other "outcasts" until the Seven finds her and a new Great Prophecy is told. Now they must fight against a greater evil. Full sum inside!


**Suzume Crimson: FIRST PERCY JACKSON FANFICTION! WOOHOO!**

**Yeah. I had this idea before. I even used it for a French story assignment-thingy, but excluded the Percy Jackson cast. And I think it's pretty horrible, in French. BUT THIS ONE IS IN ENGLISH! SWEET, CANADIAN/AMERICAN OR WHATEVER ENGLISH! Although, this is pretty different from it. Same idea, different events. I may, if I get it back, post the short French version, but... yeah. I made a beautiful prophecy in French! XD**

**Melia: Crimson does not own the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ or _The_ _Heroes of Olympus_ series. They both belong to Rick Riordan and whatever other company owns them. She only owns me, Jasmine, Christopher, Colin, Shannon and **Chrysí̱**. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Full Summary: Eons ago, Hera had made a promise to Zeus. Sworn by the River Styx, she was not to have any children unless if Zeus was the sire. For years, she has kept that promise, until that fateful day.  
Meet Melia Cross, sole half-blood daughter of Hera. Trained and raised by the wolves and other outcast demigods until the Big Seven finds her and a new Great Prophecy, once _again_, is born. Together, they travel the globe, meet new demigods, gods and monsters while trying to keep the greatest evil of all from rising.**

* * *

There was a time, eons ago, when Hera had made a promise to her brother-husband, Zeus. She swore to never fall in love with a mortal man, or any other Greek god. This promise was made in Hades' realm of the Underworld, over the River Styx and sworn by it.

Every demigod, mortal, monster and deity knows what happens if a promise made with the word of the River Styx was broken, of course. It could result to many things.

This promise was more like _forced_ out of Hera, but it seemed like she did not mind. Even when Zeus was with their sister, Demeter, and bore Persephone, or with Leto, who bore Artemis and Apollo. The queen of the heavens kept her word.

Until that one day.

During some battle in the Middle East, the goddess of marriage stumbled across a wounded American soldier. She pitied him, seeing his whole life and how he could never find someone to marry. She was the Greek goddess of marriage, for the love of Olympus!

She watched over him and healed his wounds, using her powers. But what she didn't know was that this mortal was one of the few who could see through the Mist. And, boy, was she in for a surprise when she saw his expression.

"Y-y-you... H-how did you do that?!" the man freaked out.

"Shh," the immortal woman shushed him. "Do not worry; I shall heal you."

"W-w-what... who are you?"

She finished up quickly before standing.

"I am Hera, Greek goddess of marriage, queen of the heavens, brother and wife to Zeus."

He stared at her in awe, but before he could say another word, she vanished.

**"Rise, my hero, for your army shall win this battle."** her voice echoed through his mind.

With a fresh layer of determination, he got up and joined his soldier buddies.

Indeed they won.

The man went to look for the claimed deity to thank her. He soon found her standing against one of the trucks that carried wounded soldiers. Even in the dark, he knew it was her. Some type of power radiated off of her that showed she was no measly human.

"Lady Hera," he called out, reluctantly. "I-I'd like to thank you. The battle, my wound. Thank you."

"You are a very faithful man; I can see that. I'm the goddess of marriage, after all."

"B-But how? I never thought... Why couldn't anyone else see you?"

"The Mist." the raven-haired queen replied. "A magical veil, mainly produced by Hecate, goddess of magic, crossroads and the Mist, to enable mortals to see monsters and the your-known 'mythical' creatures."

"So," the soldier started. "Pegasi, Cyclopes, the heroes and demigods... The stories are all true?"

"Mmhm." she nodded.

"I see..."

"Would you rather forget? It may help regain your... sanity. You wouldn't remember any of this." Hera stated.

"No, um, your Majesty. Um, I must head back to my group now. Thank you, once again." he bowed slightly before running off.

"Hmm."

Over the months, when the man, who's name was Doon Cross, had returned to the States, Hera would watch over him. She pitied the man for not being able to find a wife. She even asked Aphrodite to help, but the goddess of love refused.

"I'm sorry, Queen Hera, but I cannot force one to love another. I've learned my lessons over the millenniums." Aphrodite apologized.

Hera was a bit angry, but she knew Aphrodite was right. The people she cursed, the way the children of those cursed had turned out; it was all horrid. Love shouldn't be messed with, especially in the 20th century where pretty much nobody believed in the Greek stories anymore.

The dark-haired deity still watched over the human, sometimes making her presence known to him. Slowly, and without realizing it, she had become smitten to the lonely male.

And soon, a child was born. The first demigod child of Hera. Ever.

And the queen knew this would cause trouble.

They named the baby, who was a girl, Melia, which meant "friendly", "soft" or "ash tree" in Greek. She had none of her mother's characteristics. She did, though, have her father's ash mauve eyes, and her hair was a silvery-white colour; none of her parents' characteristics. Melia was petite for a newborn baby, but both Hera and Doon could predict the strength that would come from her.

Doon was content with the child, but a bit worried, too. He thought about the monsters that Hera had told him about, like the hellhounds, _empousai_, Cyclopes or whatever. Would they chase his first-born daughter?

Meanwhile, Hera was a nervous wreck. Soon, Zeus would find out about her first ever demigod child and probably send the other Olympians after her. Or the Fates would try to shorten Melia's life. Heck, the Furies, or the Friendly Ones, could come and snatch the silver-haired babe away. She had to return to Olympus, as to not raise suspicions.

Some people may see it as an unfair thing; Zeus is unfaithful to Hera, but Hera's bound to him.

But as the mortals say; a promise is a promise.

"Doon," she called to her "other" lover. "I must return to Olympus. The summer solstice is coming, and I must be there for the meeting."

"I understand." he nodded. He didn't go crazy about the whole Greek thing. Instead, he'd laugh it off as if it was nothing.

"Hm."

The immortal woman returned to Olympus, leaving Melia and Doon behind. They lived in Olympia, Washington (oh, the irony), which was on the other side of the country, but of course, it was no problem for her. Doon had also said something about moving closer to New York, specifically, somewhere in Rhode Island. **(A/N: I'm sorry, but since I'm not American, I don't know any city in Rhode Island or whatever.)**

Summer solstice had gone by like any other summer solstice; something, or someone, was missing or ran late, there was a big fight between Artemis and Aphrodite about getting married was a good or bad thing, the sorts.

The goddess had decided to visit Camp Half-Blood a day before the solstice, and visited Chiron the centaur and Dionysus, who still watched over the camp.

Now, remember, the year here is around the mid-late 20th century, so Percy Jackson, Annabeth and the eldest of the Big Seven would be around the age of 3. Nico and Bianca are still waiting at the Lotus Casino and Hotel, Hazel was still dead, the Great Prophecy of Gaia's awakening had yet to be told. The Oracle remained still inside a corpse, and satyrs were still on the search for Pan.

It went well; nobody suspected a thing or questioned Hera.

It went on like this until Melia was 13.

Hera had left when Melia was 3, but still watched over Doon and her toddler. She had even visited them. But after the second Titan War broke out, she couldn't risk Melia's life anymore, because Poseidon had also broken an oath and had Percy.

Percy and Annabeth were 15, and she had visited him, Grover and Annabeth in the Labyrinth. She was bitter when Annabeth claimed the goddess only wanted a _perfect_ family, resulting throwing Hephaestus off of Olympus. It was not true.

That same year, earlier on, though, the house in Rhode Island, in which Doon and Melia had lived in, had burned down. Doon passed away and Melia was about to be put in the foster care system. But Hera intervened. She summoned wolves and a small group of lone demigods who took in Melia. If Hades or the judges were to see her loved ones life, she knew she would be in trouble. Though Hades didn't favour Zeus, her brother could've easily snitched on her.

The girl trained hard and become a master at the bow, guns full of Celestial Bronze ammo, and pegasus rider. Her past was revealed, though, she wasn't claimed.

She made friends with the band of half-bloods; Jasmine, daughter of Hermes, Myriam, daughter of Dionysus, Colin, son of Demeter and Christopher, son of Morpheus. Her friends were her companions and the wolves were her family. They each had a sad history of their own.

But none knew about Camp Half-Blood.

Years passed until she was 16. The war against Gaia was over, and Leo came back. She was on a small quest with Myriam when they both ran into the Hunters of Artemis, who were also on this quest.

They were hunting down a stray hellhound who was on a rampage. Melia was just about to shoot a bullet through its head before an arrow struck it and the canine turned to dust.

Growing up, Melia became very competitive, yet still friendly, so when she saw a spiky raven-haired girl dressed in camo clothes with an bow in hand, quiver strapped to the back and other girls dressed in a similar fashion following behind, along with some timber wolves and hawks that were on some of their arms, she became quite offended.

"Hey! My friend and I here had this all under control, so what's the deal, lady?!" Melia yelled out.

Another girl, a blonde, in camo clothes stepped up. "How dare ye speak to our lieutenant thy way!"

"At ease, Celine," the spiky-haired girl said, her silver tiara sparkled. "She is right, it seems like this was under control." She than looked at the two outcasts. "Who are you? I've never seen you at Camp Half-Blood nor at Camp Jupiter before."

"What's Camp Half-Blood?" Myriam frowned.

"You're a demigod, are you not?" the hunter raised a brow. "How could you see through the Mist?"

"The what?" Melia asked.

The hunter girl sighed. "First, I should introduce myself. I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant to the Hunters of Artemis."

Melia's eyes widened slightly. "So, you're one of us?"

"If you mean a demigod, than yes, I am."

"So, there's more of us?" Myriam asked shyly.

"More of you?" Thalia started to laugh. "There's like, a whole army of demigods!"

"Really?" the two non-hunter females asked simultaneously, shocked. They had never seen another demigod before, so this was a surprise.

"Yes! Roman and Greek demigods! Camp Half-Blood for the Greeks and Camp Jupiter for the Romans! I'm surprised you're not... you know..." Thalia trailed off. "Who raised you?"

"Well, the wolves did and three other demigods. After my father died in a house fire, four kids, including Myriam here, and a pack of wolves took me in when I was 13. I've never met my mother, though."

"I ran away when I was 7." Myriam explained softly.

Thalia flinched slightly. Annabeth was the same age when she and Luke had found her. The blonde had also run away.

"The wolves, who freakishly knew how to talk, explained the whole Greek stuff, but never anything about these camps."

"Hmm," the punk-girl pondered. "You seem like a child of Nemesis, goddess of revenge, or Demeter, but..."

"Our friend Colin is a son of Demeter." Myriam piped up.

"May we meet your pack, please?" Thalia asked, now really interested on how the five demigods survived on their own, even if wolves watched over them. Did Lupa take them in, like she had with her brother, Jason?

"Um, sure." Melia replied, pondering on how the others would take it.

Thalia nodded. "Celine, you're in charge, for now. Rendezvous at Camp Half-Blood. We should be there. Madoka, Garcia, come."

A Brazilian and a Japanese girl came from the crowd, while the blonde, now dubbed "Celine" nodded and took the group deep into the forest.

After awhile, Melia decided to break the tension.

"So, what's the Hunters of Artemis?"

"A band of female warriors who fight in the name of Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt." Garcia, the Brazilian, explained. She had a strong Spanish accent.

"Females, let it be nymphs, mortals or demigods, like our lieutenant, vow to turn their backs on the company of men, like the maiden our patron is, in exchange for immortality. I have been alive for 200 years, yet I stopped aging when I made the vow at the age of 17." the Japanese explained more precisely.

"I have stopped when I turned 15. That was about 4 to 5 years ago, maybe? Time's seems different when you're immortal." Thalia grinned.

"No offence, but why would people do this thing? Give up falling in love for immortality?" Melia asked. That question stuck in her head for awhile.

"None taken. They do so for different reasons." Thalia replied.

"Our friend, Amy, did so because when her husband died, she felt as though she could never fall in love again." Madoka said. "I did so because I was never really fond of falling in love."

"It was an offer I couldn't refuse." Garcia added simply.

"And you, Thalia?" Myriam pressed on.

"I did so because of a prophecy." the leader sighed. "When I was _'actually'_ 15, before I decided to be a huntress, there was a prophecy. A child of the Big Three, Zeus, Hades or Poseidon, would lead the world to doom or save it at the age of 16. I left that choice up to Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

You see, by the River Styx, since the Civil War, the Big Three were not to have anymore demigod children because they attracted so many monsters. But both Zeus and Poseidon broke that oath. Poseidon had Percy whilst my father had Jason and me, though Jason is of his Roman aspect, Jupiter. So... yeah."

Sensing the raven-haired immortal was uncomfortable, Melia and Myriam kept to themselves.

After awhile, they finally appeared in front of a clearing with a small cave far out.

"Jasmine, Colin, Chris! We're back and we have company!" Melia yelled out.

From the cave came a few Gray wolves and three other teenagers; two males and a female.

"Yo, Mel, Myria! What took you so long?" asked an African and American***** with long black hair tied into a bun and glass blue eyes wearing a tan, form-fitting sleeveless tank top, yellow skinny jeans and white Pumas.

"Sorry, Jazz! We have company. Can you get Chrysí̱******, please?" Melia asked.

Nodding, the girl, Jasmine, went back into the cave and came out with a large wolf that had a golden sheen in its fur.

"Hello, Melia, Myriam. Who's this?" a womanly voice from the wolf asked, its mouth slightly open.

"These are the Hunters of Artemis. They were talking about more demigods." Myriam replied.

Jasmine and the two males gasped slightly.

"Myr **[M-ee-r]**, you sure? There's-there's more of us?" one of the males asked, doubt written all over his face. He had dark hair and green eyes. His face resembled Pollux and Castor's, the two sons of Dionysus (although, Castor died).

"Yes, Colin. See here? This is Thalia, leader of the Hunters and child of Zeus, god of the sky." Melia replied, pointing a finger to said girl. "Hunters, this is Colin Fosters, son of Dionysus, Jasmine Somers, daughter of Hermes, and Christopher O'Neil, son of Morpheus. Guys, these are three of the Hunters of Artemis."

"Hunters of Artemis?" Chris asked.

So, for the next 10 minutes or so, Thalia explained about the Hunters and the two Camps for demigods and the sorts. She explained how, now, Olympus rested over the Empire State Building in Manhattan and about the two recent wars. Once she was done, they all stared in awe.

"Chrysí̱, why haven't you told us about this?" Jasmine asked their guardian, who now had wolves surrounding her.

"I may be a speaking wolf, but unlike Lycaon's minions, the she-wolf Lupa's wolves or these Hunters' wolves, we are solitary. We do not follow the she-wolf, Lupa's, ways. We are rebel wolves. We do not hear about the gods and such. We've never heard of these camps." the golden canine replied solemnly. It was the truth; they took in demigods, like Lupa had, but their training ways were different. Lupa trained her mentees for war, while Chrysí̱ trained them for survival; how to defeat monsters when in the wild, take care of yourself, hunt, etc. The "real ways of the wild canines", Chrysí̱ had told them.

"I suggest we take these demigods to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter, although Half-Blood is closer to here. It's on Long Island Sound, New York. We could Iris-message the other Camp, which is in California, and they could send a small party if Melia happens to be a Roman demigod." Thalia suggested.

"While I may agree to let my children go," the wolf started. "I sense nothing Roman upon any of my pups. And I'd like to send a small party to watch over them until I can be assured they're in capable hands."

"Of course." Thalia said. "I'll Iris-message the Camp and ask if they can send a few chariots over."

"_'Iris-message'_?" Jasmine whispered to Melia, who shrugged.

The child of the sky walked towards a small waterfall that cried into the nearby pond. A small rainbow mist clouded the base. She took a _drachma_ out and tossed into the water.

"O, goddess, accept our offering!" she cried out, holding the coin over her head before letting it fall into the mist. "Half-Blood Hill."

Suddenly, the mist changed into a fuzzy screen. There stood a boy, looked to be 17 or 18, a blonde of about the same age and a centaur.

"A centaur? I've never met one before." Chris stared in awe.

"Hello? Chiron? Percy? Annabeth?" Thalia called out.

The three people turned around, the blonde giving a toothy grin.

"Thalia! How have you been?" she asked excitedly.

"Great, Annie. Hey, Percy!"

The dark-haired boy waved, so the group assumed he was Percy. So that must mean...

"The centaur's Chiron from the old stories!" Myriam blurted out.

The centaur, now dubbed "Chiron", raised a brow.

"And who might you be?"

"Chiron, these are five demigods who have been living alone with a pack of stray wolves. Chrysí̱ is the leader, I guess, and all except for one have been claimed. They're all Greek demigods, though." the lieutenant explained the whole ordeal and at the end, the three on the other side stayed silent.

"Well... I guess we'll send a few teams to get them!" Percy said. "Where are you?"

"South of Rhode Island." Melia replied.

"Well, then, a few groups should be there in awhile. You should start packing, I guess." Annabeth replied.

"Ok, thanks!" The Mist disappeared as Thalia's hand cleared it away. She then turned to the five lone demigods. "Well, you heard them! Let's get packing!"

After a half an hour or so, they all packed their possessions in small knapsacks and bid their goodbyes.

"Thank you so much for everything, Chrysí̱." Melia smiled to her wolf companion.

"You're welcome, my dear. We hope you find out your godly parent, soon."

"Ah, there they are!" Thalia cried out.

Turning around, they saw three chariots being dragged by pegasi drawing near to landing. In each, there was one person with bright orange T-Shirts. Close up, Melia could barely read "Camp Half-Blood" that was in black with a black "silhouette" of a pegasus*******. She and her friends had a range of mental cases such as dyslexia or ADD or ADHD. The silver-haired girl also had OCD added after her dyslexia.

"Yo! So, where're these demigods?" a Spanish boy grinned.

"They're here, Leo."

Kid named Leo looked at Melia and the group and his grin stretched.

"Hey! I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

"I'm Shannon Guthrie, daughter of Demeter." a brunette with thick glasses said. Her hair was pixie-cut styled and she had tanned skin. Here eyes were the same as Colin's, just more wide and lively than said male's.

"So, you're my half-sister?" Colin asked.

"If you're a child of Demeter, then yes!" she grinned. "At camp, I'll lead you to our cabin so you can meet your other half-siblings."

If Colin could sweat-drop, like anime people, then he probably would have a huge one rolling down his temple.

"I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo." a blond boy greeted next.

"Hey, Shannon, Will, Leo." Thalia waved back. "We've got to get going. Did the other Hunters make it back to camp safely?"

"Yep. They've settled in Artemis' cabin and some have already made bets against some Aphrodite kids." Will replied sheepishly.

'_There must be a lot of demigods at this camp! Children of Nemesis, Athena, Apollo. I wonder if there's any kids of Morpheus..._' Chris pondered.

As if reading his thoughts, Leo talked up. "There are kids of the 'minor' gods, too; Morpheus, Hecate, Hypnos and many others." Chris sighed in relief. He wasn't the only one.

"Well, I guess we part from here." Garcia said.

"But we are sure to see you very soon." Madoka added. She handed a silver card to Jasmine and Melia. "If you ever want to get away from... _boys_... just give us a call."

The three immortals disappeared back into the woods. Leo turned sheepishly back to the outcast.

"Yeah. They're like that..." It was obvious that he had tried to hit on one of them and failed.

"We should go. Percy and the gang are waiting." Shannon said.

The wolves howled a goodbye while Will divided the five. Melia and Myriam were with Leo, Colin with Shannon and Jasmine and Christopher were with Will.

After about an hour or so, a camp-site was seen.

"We're here!" Leo declared.

"It's beautiful..." Jasmine gasped.

Suddenly, the winds became violent and the winged horses whinnied in fear.

"What's going on?!" Melia called, holding on for dear life.

"Hey!" a new voice said.

Turning around, you would see a blond teen in a purple T-shirt and a Cherokee girl in a orange T-shirt on a... transparent stormy horse?

"Jason! Piper! What's up?" Leo called out.

'_So they aren't enemies. Good._' Melia thought, sighing in relief.

"Talk later, land now!" Will ordered.

As soon as they hit the ground, a group of kids in the same orange T-shirts came and took the pegasi away.

"So, these are the new demigods?" the Cherokee asked.

"Yup. I'm Melia Cross. These are my friends; Jasmine Somers, daughter of Hermes, Christopher O'Neil, son of Morpheus, Myriam Waters, daughter of Hecate and Colin Fosters, son of Dionysus."

"Ok, just wait here." Jason said. He turned. "Yo, I need the leaders of the Morpheus Cabin, Hermes Cabin and the Hecate Cabin! You go with them while Shannon leads you to the Dionysus cabin. Get settled in and meet at the Big House."

"And me?" Melia questioned, feeling a bit awkward.

"You can come with us." the brunette said.

Melia followed to the, what she assumed was, the Big House.

"So, what's your names?" she asked, breaking the tension.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Zeus' Roman aspect and Thalia's full brother, although she is of his Greek aspect. I came here to be with my girlfriend for the summer instead of at Camp Jupiter, the Roman demigod camp. I assume Thalia told you about it?" the blond said.

Melia nodded and the girl holding his hand smiled.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin."

"Guess I'll be living here for now, huh?"

"Yep! Now, let's go meet the camp director and the rest of the Big Seven!" Jason grinned.

Melia smiled. Guess this'll be her new home, for now.

_**The time has come...**_

* * *

**Suzume Crimson: PAIRINGS ARE UNDECIDED, AT THE MOMENT! It's either with Leo or Nico. I'm sorry, but I don't ship WillXNico/Willco/whatever or LeoXNico/Lico. Plus, me and a friend were thinking... what if, in _The Blood of Olympus_, when Leo rescued Calypso..., what if that was just his Elysium...? O.O So sad... WHY, RICK RIORDAN?! JUST WHY?! ****Yeah. Although, I do like Reynico, still... Other pairings are still the same; Percabeth, Jasper/Jiper and Frazel and the others I don't remember the ship names of.**

**Also, I'm sorry if some of the Greek/Roman myths are wrong, but not all of them are... "accurate". Like Aphrodite's birth; some say she rose from the sea foam created by Ouranos' chopped-up body, but some also say she's the daughter of Zeus and Dione, so who knows exactly? Their descriptions, like the hair colours and stuff; it's also based off of Riordan's books. Gaea is also Gaia, here.**

***Awhile ago, in school, I learned that in the "newest" Canadian history books, there's never a "African-American" or "Filipino-American"; it was "African and American" or "Filipino and American".**

******Chrysí̱ **means "golden" in Greek.**

*****That is what a Camp Half-Blood shirt looks like. My friend has one.**

**Anywho, R&amp;R and SEE YOUS NEXT TIME! I really couldn't stop writing this! ^^ LONGEST CHAPTER OF ANY STORY EVAH! XD The meeting will be in the next chapter!**


End file.
